


Cream Colored Light

by virgovirgo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgovirgo/pseuds/virgovirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will doesn't want to get out of bed. The morning air is too cold, and Hannibal is too warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream Colored Light

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote domestic hannigram fluff //don’t look at me//

The cream colored light pouring in through the thin curtains told Will it was probably time to get up, but his heavy limbs argued against the notion. Weighted and warm, Will stretched languidly beneath the sheets. He started to roll onto his back when he almost rolled directly into his heat source. Hannibal was a goddamn furnace, but with autumn beginning to drag cold blasts of air through Virginia, Will could appreciate the extra heat.  


Struggling to keep his eyes open, Will checked to make sure his shuffling hadn’t stirred his bedmate. Hannibal was still sound asleep, taking in slow, deep breaths in his slumber. Will smirked to himself, admiring Hannibal’s ability to sleep despite the intrusive sunlight. He knew Hannibal preferred to sleep in his own bed, but Will appreciated the few times he was able coax his friend-turned-lover to stay the night in his floating forest home. Will slept better with him there.  


Will held his breath and listened to the house as a whole to check for the telltale click of his dogs puttering about. If the dogs aren’t up, Will wasn’t getting up.  


Silence, Will noted gratefully. Settling back into his pillow, Will let his mind go blank and start to drift back to sleep.  


That is, until his cellphone shattered the quiet and woke both Hannibal and at least five of Will’s seven dogs. Will groaned loudly and rolled towards the cellphone, pressing his face into the cold edge of his pillow and blindly grabbing for the offending device. Hannibal got there first though. He reached over Will, bodily pressing his chest across Will’s back, and answered the call on the third ring. Will reached back and gripped Hannibal’s back firmly, urging him to stay, as Hannibal spoke.  


Will could tell it was Jack growling sternly into the speaker. Will could practically see him pacing around in the chill morning air, glowering at the techs through the steam of his second cup of coffee. He chuckled to himself when he heard Hannibal say, “Agent Crawford, it’s been several months. Surely it’s not that surprising that I’m answering Will’s phone.”  


Hannibal brought the phone away from his ear and said, “Jack needs you. There’s a scene.”  
“My bed needs me more. Tell him I’m sick. Food poisoning or something,” Will quipped sleepily, eyes still closed. Leaving the space between Hannibal’s chest and his warm sheets was not a part of the plan this morning.  
Hannibal chuckled. “Food poisoning? Unlikely. I cooked last night. Even Jack would not believe such a brazen lie,” Hannibal said feigning annoyance.  


“I heard that!” Jack shouted through the tinny speaker. Will grimaced. He was screwed now.  


Above him, Will felt Hannibal slide off his back to lie beside him and he rolled to chase the heat. Hannibal propped himself upon on his elbow as he placed phone on the bed in between them and clicked on the speaker phone.  


“Good morning, Jack,” Will mumbled.  


“Morning,” Jack greeted back tersely. “Will, we need you out here. It’s the Ripper.”  


Will sighed, “Just because it’s gruesome and it’s in Virginia doesn’t mean it’s the Ripper, Jack.”  


“Don’t get snippy with me, Will. It’s too early in the morning.”  


“You’re telling me.”  


Jack spluttered before pulling the phone away from his face and counting to ten. Will let him cool down and passed the time by carding his fingers through Hannibal’s chest hair. Hannibal smiled in return and rolled his thumb over Will’s ribs.  


Jack came back on the line and said, “At least come take a look. This one’s messy. We still haven’t found all of the pieces. Hell, if we weren’t outside, I’d have blood up my ankles.”  


Jack prattled on about the horror of it all, and Will took the opportunity to tap his finger over the receiver. Will flicked his eyes up briefly to glance over the naked man in his bed. If he didn’t know any better, he would say Hannibal looked bored. However, Will did know better, and this wasn’t bored, this was Hannibal’s go at a poker face. Even his hand lay still on Will’s side. Still as Hannibal was, there was no tension in his body. The predator in Hannibal held all the threat of a slightly miffed housecat.  


Will squinted before lifting his finger off the microphone and cutting off Jack with, “It’s not the Ripper.”  


Jack halted mid-sentence. “I’d prefer a visual confirmation, Will.”  


“I know you would,” Will complained, surrendering to the fact he would have to start his day. “Give me an hour?”  


Jack agreed and hung up. Will promptly snatched up the phone and all but slammed it back onto the nightstand. He really needed to remember to silence the damn thing when Hannibal was over.  


“Is lying to Jack wise?” Hannibal asked sidling up behind Will. Will sighed as Hannibal pressed kisses into the back of his neck. Hands roaming over his naked skin, the last of morning fog left Will’s body as he arched into the touch. The chilled air that flowed under the sheets every time they moved only made Hannibal’s touch grow hotter.  


Will grinned wide before answering. “I guess it’s going to take me two hours to get there, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave critique! I’m trying my hand at narrative again, and any constructive feedback you feel like telling me is welcome! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
